Diabetes mellitis results in long term damage to the kidneys and other organs. Viruses have been implicated in the etiology of diabetes mellitus. Encephalomyocarditis virus has been shown to cause diabetes mellitus in mice. We will induce diabetes in mice with this virus and will examine secondary renal lesions. We will also look at their sera for the presence of anti-islet antibodies. Finally, attempts will be made to reverse the diabetic state in these mice by islet transplantation and to prevent secondary renal lesions.